historyasunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Mad Howl
"A wise man should not pursue his enemy into the uncharted, nor should he lose sight of his objectives. Knowing patience and knowing oneself will often and best lead the observer from ruin, so I have learned." Visual Information Detail *Summarized Dossier Sheet *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) *(Content unavailable) Expanded Dossier Detail *'Name:' Gaio *'Dispatch Designation:' Mad Howl *'Recruit #:' 4 (Second Generation) (#44 Collective Hellhound Group) *'Gender:' Male *'Height:' 5' 9" *'Weight:' 162 lbs *'Blood type:' A- *'Hair color:' Black *'Eye color:' Black *'Class:' Hunter *'Weapon Preference:' Sword *'Disciplines Learned:' Swordplay, Tracking *'Born:' Shenzhen, China *'Spoken Language:' Chinese, English *'HH Tattoo Location:' Palm of right hand *'Zodiac Sign:' Leo *'Closest Relatives:' Shioji (Father) Chie (Mother) Background Detail As his father had been head of a triad group and his mother owned the majority share of a major banking chain, Gaio had been born and raised much of his childhood into an affluent upbringing unlike what other wealthy families could have created. The nature of his family relations was distant at best, having hardly the time to acknowledge who his parents were, let alone spend much of any time with them. His father had scheduled arrangements for caretakers to teach Gaio proper grooming and etiquette as well as the specific laws and regulations that he would be required to follow for the rest of his years being raised as he would be expected to inherit both his mother's banking chain as well as his father's position as head of the cartel. Because of the specific functions that were required of him as head of the cartel, instructors were hired to teach him the fundamentals of swordplay and adaptive observation in order to prepare his maturing mind for more detailed and complex tasks that the cartel would expect of him. The lessons began to fashion his mind to become more perceptive and aware, but Gaio began to grow curious of the expanding list of questionable talents being added to his repertoire due to the same awareness they had driven into him. By the time Gaio was taught how to detect lies by tone of voice and identifying various types of gunpowder by scent, he had decided upon himself to ask his instructors why it was he was being taught to know these things. He received no answer and immediately broke off his lessons to interrupt his father during a triad meeting to question him personally. When he got no answer then, he demanded to speak with his mother. That very act resulted in his banishment from the family circle as his intrusion made a mockery of the meeting his father had held. Gaio had not only lost all favor with both his father and mother, but his chance of inheritance became nullified as his family denied all claims of parentage. Recruitment Investigations of the Hei Fenghuang cartel were already underway weeks before Gaio had been removed from the primary household and the very day he had been thrown out was misread by investigators as a bid to protect him from heated mob war dealings. When Gaio had been apprehended by police, he had said nothing at all which lead further exacerbated circumstances, leading to an entirely unfounded presumption of a the beginnings of a blood war. The rumor had gone so widespread that a former Hellhound had caught wind of it and alerted K9. Following the intel, both he and Leonberger were dispatched to investigate the matter only to find nothing by time they could manage to gain an audience with Shioji. Shioji, expecting the local authorities would never believe what the outsiders would say, confessed outright to the abandonment of his son before having both men removed from his property. The confession in itself lead the two to understand the dilemma and prompted them to mediate, but the authorities balked at the statements just as Shioji expected. Leonberger had suspected foul play due to the difference in authority behavior before and after their involvement and as such sought to leave immediately, but K9 had taken the entire matter personally. In an effort to get back at Shioji, K9 had requested documents to take Gaio into custody in order to raise and bring down the cartel with. Gaio had no objections. Appearances * ???? * ????